


Exhibitionismus

by Lady Arrogance (Serpina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpina/pseuds/Lady%20Arrogance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry mag es, beobachtet zu werden</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhibitionismus

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere sind alle Eigentum von JKR und wer da sonst noch seine Rechte dran hat. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus und verwurste sie nach meinen verrückten Ideen ;) Geld bekomme ich dafür allerdings nicht.
> 
>  **Genre:** PWP
> 
> 2005 geschrieben und auf ff.net veröffentlicht

_**Exhibitionismus** _

Draco langweilte sich fast zu Tode. Das Spiel gegen die Hufflepuff war auch ohne den Schnatz längst entschieden und es nervte ihn, ohne einen Ansporn zu spielen. Einen Ansporn wie Potter... das waren richtige Kämpfe und er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, ihn dieses Mal zu schlagen.

Bei diesen Gedanken ließ er den Blick schweifen, um seinen Lieblingsgegner in der Masse zu entdecken. Nach wenigen Momenten hatte er den schwarzen Wuschelkopf in der letzten Reihe des Gryffindorblocks ausgemacht und wollte eigentlich schon gerade wieder nach dem Schnatz Ausschau halten, als ihn etwas an der Erscheinung stutzig werden ließ.

Nach einigen Augenblicken erkannte er, was ihn so irritiert hatte: Potter hatte eine Hand in seinem Schoß und schien sich selbst zu streicheln.

Draco konnte gar nicht glauben, was er da sah und flog näher. Er hatte richtig gesehen und je näher er kam, desto deutlicher wurde die Erregung in Potters Gesicht und vor allem in seinen Augen, die ihn unverwandt fixierten. Kurz bevor er in die Tribüne flog, drehte Draco schnell ab. Was zur Hölle tat Potter da und warum? Er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, aber zu seinem Ärger konnte er nicht aufhören, daran zu denken und spürte, wie sich auch in ihm eine Erregung ausbreitete.

Inzwischen war er sehr froh darüber, dass dieses Spiel nur gegen die Hufflepuff war, denn gegen einen schnelleren Sucher hätte er keine Chance mehr gehabt, so sehr hatte ihn Potters Aktion aus der Bahn geworfen.

Immer wieder sah er zum Block der Gryffindors hinüber und jedes Mal wurde sein Blick magnetisch von Potters halb geöffnetem Mund und den glasigen Augen angezogen.

Offenbar genoss Harry Dracos Blicke, denn er sah ihm jedes Mal, wenn er wieder hinüber schaute, in die Augen und fast schien es, als wäre Draco ein Teil dieses ungewöhnlichen Liebesspiels.

Als Draco endlich den Schnatz gefangen hatte und landen konnte, entschuldigte er sich bei seinen Teamkollegen, da er in diesem Zustand nicht mit ihnen duschen wollte und kehrte, nachdem er den Besen weggebracht hatte, zurück.

Die Zuschauer hatten das Stadion verlassen und nur eine einzelne Person saß noch in der letzten Reihe des Gryffindorblocks. Langsam ging er nach hinten, unsicher, was er tun oder sagen sollte.

Potter hatte die Augen geschlossen, dafür jedoch inzwischen seine Hose geöffnet und sich befreit. Draco starrte auf die Erektion des Schwarzhaarigen, als dieser plötzlich zu sprechen begann. „Gefällt er dir? Gefällt es dir, das zu sehen?"

Erstarrt blieb Draco stehen und schluckte, bevor er antworte: „Ja... es gefällt mir sehr..."

Seine Stimme klang überraschend heiser und ungewohnt. Er trat näher „Darf ich dich anfassen?"

Harry öffnete die Augen und sah ihn an. „Nein... heute nicht. Schau mir einfach nur zu."

Dracos Hand war inzwischen wie von selbst zu seinem Schoß gewandert und er begann, die immer deutlicher werdende Wölbung zu massieren.

Den Blick weiterhin auf seinen eigentlichen Erzfeind, öffnete er ebenfalls seine Hose und glitt mit der Hand hinein. Es war ein aufregendes Gefühlt, dabei beobachtet zu werden und gleichzeitig auch Harry zuzusehen. So dauerte es auch nicht lang, bis Draco, angeheizt durch die Situation, kam. Er stöhnte auf und krallte sich in die Lehne des Sitzes, an dem er lehnte, den Blick immernoch starr auf Harry, der einige Augenblicke später ebenfalls mir einem kehligen Stöhnen kam.

Nachdem beide wieder zu Atem gekommen waren und sich wieder angezogen hatten, stand Harry auf und grinste Draco an. „Gut gespielt", sagte er und verschwand dann in Richtung Schloß.

Draco stand noch eine Weile überrumpelt auf der Tribüne und dachte über das eben Erlebte nach.  _Heute nicht..._


End file.
